Do You Love Me?
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. Sequel of I am a Third Person. "C-Ciuman?" / "Aku masih mencintai Luhan." / "Saranghae." GS / NC! - KAISOO


Sequel of I am a Third Person

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

and other;

**Warning : **NC

**AUTHOR POV**

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden dikamar itu mengusik tidur sepasang suami – istri yang tengah menikmati tidur mereka. Kyungsoo sang istri terjaga lebih dulu. Ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya imut. Menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari. Melirik pada jam yang berada di meja nakas disamping ranjangnya. Sudah pukul setengah sembilan pagi rupanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia kesiangan bangun hari ini. Menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya yang masih tertidur. Kim Jongin – suaminya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap wajah tidur Jongin yang damai. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin pagi.

Ketika Jongin memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan dan memilih Kyungsoo, Luhan langsung pergi tanpa pernah menoleh lagi. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Bagaimanapun, Luhan pasti sangat sedih karena Jongin memilih Kyungsoo. Dan juga.. pertanyaan dalam benak Kyungsoo adalah apakah Jongin memilihnya karena Jongin mencintainya?

"Haaah~" Kyungsoo mendesahkan nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa?" terperanjat ketika suara bass terdengar dari sampingnya. Itu suara milik Jongin.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Luhan." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah pergi." ujar Jongin.

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seorang teman mengatakan padaku jika Luhan kembali ke China kemarin sore." jawab Jongin.

"China?"

"Iya. Luhan berasal dari China dan orang tuanya berada disana. Ketika itu dia datang ke Korea untuk menemui cinta pertamanya yang bernama Oh Sehun, namun saat ia tiba, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan cintanya itu." Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Lalu ia bertemu denganku dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Satu bulan setelah pertemuan kami, kami menjadi semakin dekat dan aku mengatakan cinta padanya. Dia menerimaku dan kami menjalin hubungan sampai kemarin." sambungnya.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah seharusnya aku memilihmu." Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jongin. Kau memilihku karena sebuah keharusan? Batin Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan, kau mandilah dulu." Kyungsoo akan beranjak dari ranjangnya, namun tangan Jongin menahan pinggang rampingnya. "Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang melebar.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikan ciuman selamat pagi padaku?" Jongin mengerlingkan matanya.

Kyungsoo melongo. "C-Ciuman?" tanyanya dengan pipi merona.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian menunjuk bibirnya. Kyungsoo dengan ragu mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia jadi teringat kejadian lusa malam. Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sexy Jongin, lalu menutup matanya. Jongin tersenyum ketika merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit bergetar menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tak menutup mata, melainkan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang hampir tak memiliki jarak dengannya. Ia menatap mata yang tertutup itu. Detik berikutnya, Jongin merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang telah menjauh dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Gomawo." Jongin mengusap bibir Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnya kilat.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Jongin segera bangkit dari ranjang mereka dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Kemudian ia tersadar untuk segera menuju dapur dan membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap isi kulkasnya dan hanya menemukan beberapa bungkus spagetti dan kimchi disana. Ia ragu untuk memasakan Jongin spagetti kimchi kesukaannya. Selama ini Kyungsoo hanya menikmati spagettinya untuk dirinya sendiri, karena Luhan yang selalu memasak untuk Jongin.

"Kurasa setelah ini aku harus berbelanja keperluan dapur." gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia kemudian segera mengeluarkan dua bungkus kimchi dan spagetti untuk dimasak.

.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan mandinya dan tak melihat Kyungsoo lagi ditempat tidur. Ranjang itu juga sudah rapi. Pasti Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri merapikannya terlebih dahulu. Jongin mengulas senyum. Ia kemudian mengambil baju dilemarinya. Memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut bewarna senada. Ia menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Ia mencium bau masakan dari dapurnya. Itu pasti Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat sosok dengan tubuh yang terbalut celemek membelakanginya. Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari membuat masakan. Jongin berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disana. Kyungsoo yang sadar atas hadirnya sosok lain, menoleh. Ia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum padanya sambil duduk manis dimeja makan.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Hm.." Jongin mengangguk yang sebenarnya tak dilihat Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa mendengar dehaman namja itu.

"Masakannya akan selesai sebentar lagi." ujar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor dan mengambil dua buah piring untuk menyajikan masakannya. Setelah selesai, ia membawa piring itu kehadapan Jongin. Tak lupa dua gelas air putih.

"Ini makanlah." Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin dan bersiap untuk memulai sarapan. "Maaf hanya memasak ini. Dikulkas hanya ada spagetti dan beberapa bungkus kimchi. Jadi kurasa aku harus belanja setelah ini." Kyungsoo memasukkan suapan pertama kedalam mulutnya.

"Hm. Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu berbelanja keperluan hari ini." ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin terkejut. "Bukankah hari ini kau ada kuliah dan harus menemui Appa dikantornya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa memberitahu Appa bahwa aku tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini dan akan menemanimu berbelanja. Aku yakin Appa akan mengerti." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. "Kalau tentang kuliah, aku bisa bolos." sambungnya.

"Bolos?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Tidak. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh bolos. Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku untuk kuliah, tapi Eomma menolak." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Jongin terkekeh. "Hanya membolos satu hari tak akan membuatku gagal. Lagipula aku sangat ingin menemanimu dan menghabiskan satu hari ini bersamamu." ujar Jongin.

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon, Kyungsoo. Kita sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu bulan madu kita dan waktu-waktu setelahnya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Lagipula apa kau tidak mengerti mengapa Eommamu menolak kau untuk melanjutkan kuliah? Mereka menginginkan cucu." imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo merona, aah dia benar-benar malu. Mengapa Jongin harus mengatakan itu. "B-Baiklah." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian kembali melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sangat enak." komentar Jongin. "Aku sering melihatmu memasak ini dan memakannya seorang diri. Apa kau sangat menyukainya?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hm. Ini adalah masakan pertama yang berhasil kubuat ketika sekolah menengah dan aku sangat menyukainya." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin membalas senyum Kyungsoo dan setelahnya mereka hanya larut dalam makanan didepannya hingga habis.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Kyungsoo mencuci peralatan yang ia pakai untuk memasak dan makan, kemudian mandi. Pukul sebelas mereka berangkat menuju Supermarket untuk berbelanja berbagai keperluan.

Kyungsoo sibuk memilih barang-barang yang akan mereka beli dan Jongin yang mendorong trolinya.

"Apa kau mau sup untuk makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak." jawab Jongin.

"Huh!" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh bersama pada sumber suara yang memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menemukan sahabatnyalah yang memanggilnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aah aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau sudah lama tidak pergi kecafe. Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Apa kau makan dengan benar? Apa suamimu itu masih sibuk dengan selingkuhannya? Apa kau diperlakukan buruk olehnya? Ahh aku akan menelpon Chanyeol Oppa saja kalau begitu." Baekhyun sibuk mengoceh dan melihat-lihat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Tak menyadari Kyungsoo yang mencoba menghentikannya dan Jongin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Baek, dia ada disini." bisik Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Siapa?" Baekhyun rupanya tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

"Ehem." Jongin berdehem dan melototlah Baekhyun.

"Hyaa~" Baekhyun mendekat dan memukul-mukul Jongin dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun yang mengamuk.

"Arrgghh kau namja kurang ajar. Sialan. Tidak tahu diri. Brengsek. Sampah. Bodoh. Menyebalkan. Tenganya kau menyakiti Kyungsoo. Biar aku habisi kau." Baekhyun semakin membabi buta. "Chanyeol Oppa jauh lebih baik daripada kau dan aku akan membuat Kyungsoo kembali padanya karena kau terus menyakiti Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tak menyadari jika mereka tengah menjadi tontonan para pengunjung Supermarket saat ini.

Jongin meringis dengan semua pukulan Baekhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Baek, hentikan!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan menahan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan aksi -mari memukul Jongin- nya dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau hentikan? Biar aku bunuh saja dia." Baekhyun masih emosi.

"Tidak, Baek. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan baik sekarang." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihnya?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya." Jongin menjawab.

Baekhyun melirik pada Kyungsoo dan yeoja itu mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"J-Joesonghamnida, Jongin-ssi. Apakah sakit? Aku sepertinya memukul sangat keras." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Gwaenchana. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Mungkin rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo dapatkan selama menikah denganku." Jongin tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"K-kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf dariku, bagaimana kalau kalian mampir kecafeku. Kalian boleh memesan apapun tanpa membayar." ujar Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana, Kyungsoo?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yakin, Baek? Aku ini makannya banyak." Kyungsoo menggoda Baekhyun.

"Yack!" Baekhyun melotot pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Baek. Baiklah, kami akan mampir." putus Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Jongin dan tersenyum.

Setelah membayar barang-barang yang mereka beli. Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera melaju menuju cafe milik Baekhyun. Disana Baekhyun langsung menyambut mereka dan meminta seorang pelayannya untuk menanyakan pesanan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sebenarnya meminta Baekhyun untuk menemani ia dan Jongin makan, tapi Baekhyun menolak dan malah menggoda pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan pengantin baru. Nikmati saja waktu kalian berdua." ujar Baekhyun sebelum menghilang kebelakang, mungkin yeoja itu masuk keruangannya.

"Pukulan Baekhyun tadi pasti sangat menyakitkan. Aku akan memeriksa dan mengobatinya saat dirumah nanti." ujar Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Ne." Jongin mengangguk.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali kerumah setelah dari cafe milik Baekhyun. Jongin membawa barang yang mereka beli dari Supermarket memasuki rumah dan membantu Kyungsoo meletakkannya kedalam kulkas. Setelahnya Jongin langsung memasuki kamar dan berbaring disana. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk karena pukulan Baekhyun. Tak lama Kyungsoo masuk dengan sapu tangan juga es batu. Ia akan mengompres beberapa lebam yang didapat Jongin ditubuhnya. Jongin membuka bajunya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merona. Tapi ia berusaha tenang dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya diluka Jongin untuk menatap wajah Jongin yang tadi memanggil namanya. "Siapa itu Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam. Pergerakan tangannya untuk mengompres lebam Jongin terhenti. Jongin bingung melihat eksprei Kyungsoo yang langsung berubah ketika ia menyebutkan nama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol Oppa... adalah mantan kekasihku." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin serius. Ia berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya ia menceritakan tentang dirinya pada suaminya. "Aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya ketika aku tahu kalau aku akan menikah denganmu." lanjutnya.

"Dia sangat tampan dan baik. Memiliki senyum lebar yang selalu membuatku bahagia." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat Chanyeol. "Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kami adalah teman sejak sekolah menengah. Kami saling mengenal selama satu tahun sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol Oppa menyatakan cintanya padaku dan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih." ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat raut bahagia Kyungsoo ketika menceritakan sosok seorang Chanyeol. Membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. Tapi Jongin tak menyadarinya.

"Apa kau masih mencintanya?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Bagaimanapun kami telah melewati banyak waktu bersama dan tidak akan mudah menghilangkan perasaan itu." jawabnya.

Jongin terdiam dan menunduk.

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi." Jongin mendongak ketika Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kemana?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Molla. Ia mengatakan tidak akan sanggup jika masih berada dikota ini dan bertemu denganku yang sudah menikah dengan namja lain. Jadi ia memilih pergi." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasakan sedikit lega didadanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian kembali fokus untuk mengompres lebam Jongin.

.

Malam datang dan Kyungsoo tengah mempersiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Jongin. Ia memasak sup kali ini. Memotong bahan-bahan dan memasukkannya kedalam panci. Tak lupa ia memasukkan penyedap rasa secukupnya.

Jongin yang baru selesai dari mandinya dan berpakaian, turun untuk menemui Kyungsoo didapur. Ia kembali melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik memasak dengan celemek yang membalut tubuh bagian depannya. Jongin meneguk ludahnya. Oh tidak! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo terlihat begitu sexy malam ini. Dengan baju bahan kaos yang sangat longgar sehingga mempertontonkan bahu sebelah kirinya. Juga celana pendek berwarna coklat yang hanya membalut setengah paha mulusnya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tidak-tidak. Kyungsoo pasti akan menolaknya lagi. Kyungsoo tak akan mau jika Jongin melakukannya tanpa cinta.

Tunggu!

Cinta?

Jongin terdiam. Apakah ia mencintai Kyungsoo? Ia memang telah memilih Kyungsoo dan berjanji akan memulai kehidupan baru bersama yeoja itu. Tapi... apakah Jongin mencintainya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin dari pikirannya.

"T-Tidak ada." jawab Jongin gugup. Ia kemudian segera mengambil duduk dikursi meja makan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, kemudian meneruskan acara memasaknya yang hampir selesai. Jongin lagi-lagi menatap kearah Kyungsoo. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Gawat! Ia tidak tahan melihat bahu dan paha mulus yang tak terbungkus pakaian itu. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Tangannya tanpa ragu melingkar pada leher Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan jika Kyungsoo terkejut atas perlakuannya.

"J-Jongin." Kyungsoo mematikan kompor didepannya dengan tangan bergetar. Masakannya sudah matang.

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut mencium bahu telanjangnya. Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia hanya memegang lengan Jongin yang melingkar pada lehernya. Memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Jongin berganti mencium lehernya.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik saat Jongin menggigit perpotongan leher dan juga bahu Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pekikan kecil Kyungsoo. Ia masih bisa melihat tanda merah keunguan yang telah samar, hasil perbuatannya lusa malam lalu. Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan sampai yeoja itu menghadap padanya. Jongin menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo pada meja dapur. Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Menciumnya kemudian memberikan lumatan pelan. Kyungsoo merasakan lemas pada kakinya. Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo kemudian tangannya turun untuk membuka celemek yang dipakai oleh Kyungsoo, hingga celemek itu terjatuh dilantai dapur. Kyungsoo yang semakin lemas akan ciuman lembut Jongin, mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jongin. Jongin memperdalam ciumannya.

Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dan kali ini menghimpitnya pada meja makan, sambil masih sibuk merasai bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo hingga ia terduduk dimeja makan. Kyungsoo yang terkejut, sedikit membuka mulutnya dan Jongin segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya pada goa hangat Kyungsoo.

"Eungghh." Kyungsoo mendesah ketika Jongin mengisap kuat lidahnya. Mengajak benda tak bertulang itu untuk bertarung didalam goa hangat Kyungsoo. Meski pada akhirnya, lidah Jonginlah yang memenangkan pergulatan itu.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher putih Kyungsoo untuk kembali memberikan tanda kepemilikannya disana. Tangannya meraba pinggang Kyungsoo, kemudian naik dan semakin naik hingga sampai pada payudara berisi milik Kyungsoo. Jongin memijatnya lembut dan Kyungsoo kembali mendesah.

Puas dengan membuat beberapa tanda dileher Kyungsoo, Jongin beralih untuk membuat tanda lain pada bahu Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang tadi meremas payudara sebelah kiri Kyungsoo, kini malah mencubit dan memainkan putting Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"U-ukh. J-Jonginhh~" Kyungsoo mendongak merasakan nikmat. Ia meremas surai hitam Jongin demi melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. "T-Tung-gu." Kyungsoo dengan susah payah mendorong Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"S-Setidaknya kita mengisi perut terlebih dahulu." ujar Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang merona merah. "Nanti supnya keburu dingin. B-biar aku siapkan." Kyungsoo mendorong lebih tubuh Jongin dan turun dari meja makan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringainya.

Kyungsoo dengan sigap menyiapkan sup yang tadi sudah matang dan menaruhnya kedalam mangkuk. Ia juga menyiapkan nasi dan piring serta perlengkapan makan lainnya dimeja makan. Jongin memperhatikan semua gerakan Kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar mengulas senyum. Cantik, batin Jongin. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan semua persiapan makan malam mereka dan ia menatap Jongin gugup. Mengambil mangkuk, kemudian mengisinya dengan sup yang masih sangat panas.

"M-Makanlah." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Hm." Jongin mengangguk. Mengambil mangkuk yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya.

Kemudian mereka makan dalam diam.

.

Mereka selesai makan dan Jongin langsung pamit untuk masuk kekamar mereka. Kyungsoo segera mencuci semua perlengkapan makan mereka. Merapikan meja makan. Ia sedikit mengingat kejadian sebelum makan malam tadi. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ukh! Aku malu." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya.

Selesai dengan membereskan dapur, Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan. Sedikit ragu untuk menuju kamarnya, kamar mereka -ia dan Jongin-.

"Ukh! Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar gugup." Kyungsoo bermonolog.

Beberapa menit kemudian dan Kyungsoo masih setia duduk dikursi meja makan. Ia berpikir dan kemudian sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh membuat Jongin menunggu.

"Baiklah. Kau itu sekarang seorang istri, Kyungsoo." ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan menaiki tangga, meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Jongin. Ia membuka kamar itu dan melihat Jongin yang duduk diatas ranjang dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bicara." Jongin menepuk tempat disebelahnya untuk Kyungsoo duduk.

Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk disamping Jongin. Jongin menghadap pada Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya dan menatap yeoja itu tepat dimatanya.

"Aku masih mencintai Luhan." Jongin mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sangat lebar, ia ingin menangis, tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Jongin benci yeoja yang menagis didepannya, Kyungsoo. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tak serius ketika mengatakan kalau aku memilihmu." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu ketika kita berada di Pulau Jeju. Dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku padamu ketika kita telah kembali kerumah." Jongin membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Jongin katakan selanjutnya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa menangkap maksud pertanyaan itu. "Kau boleh menolak jika belum siap." sambung Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang was-was menunggu jawabannya. Namun bukan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' yang ia dapat, melainkan bibir Kyungsoo yang mencium bibirnya. Jongin terkejut, tapi ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam dan berusaha menciumnya dengan baik, Jongin tersenyum. Ia tahu Kyungsoo masih belum terbiasa. Oleh karena itu, ia yang berinisiatif untuk menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendudukan dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Jongin dan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi semakin dalam dan menuntut lebih. Jongin terkejut ketika tangan mungil Kyungsoo menarik kaos yang dipakainya. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoo akan membuka kaos itu. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan membantu Kyungsoo membuka baju itu dan melemparnya hingga tergeletak dilantai. Dengan cepat, Jongin kembali menyambar bibir heart shaped milik Kyungsoo. Tangannya kemudian juga bekerja untuk membuka baju Kyungsoo.

Baju itu terlepas dan Jongin membuangnya kesembarang arah. Tepat ketika baju itu terlepas dari tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin dapat melihat tubuh mulus bagian atas Kyungsoo. Terutama payudara berisi yang sedikit menyembul dari bra hitam yang Kyungsoo pakai. Jongin meneguk ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Kyungsoo yang merasa risih dipandangi, kemudian menutup kedua mata Jongin dengan tangannya.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Aku malu." ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh, kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi matanya.

"Kenapa malu? Tubuhmu indah." dan dengan itu, Jongin kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak. Memberikan gigitan dan lumatan yang sedikit kasar pada bibir yang semakin merah itu.

Tangan Jongin meraba punggung Kyungsoo untuk mencari pengait bra Kyungsoo dan langsung melepaskannya. Bra itu terlepas dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung melemparnya. Bibir Jongin berhenti mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan beralih pada payudara Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tak tertutupi apapun. Mulut Jongin menyesap payudara sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya yang memainkan putting payudara kiri Kyungsoo. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipangkuannya.

"A-akhh! Ahh~" Kyungsoo mendesah atas perlakuan Jongin pada payudaranya.

Setelah puas menyesap payudara sebelah kanan Kyungsoo, Jongin beralih pada yang sebelah kiri. Dan tangannya juga berganti untuk memainkan putting sebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dari pangkuannya dan membawa Kyungsoo berbaring pada ranjang. Kyungsoo lemas dan ia memang ingin berbaring sejak tadi. Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka dengan pelan.

"Eungghh~" Kyungsoo mendesah merasakan sensasi vaginanya yang bergesekkan dengan penis Jongin, meski masih terhalang oleh celana mereka.

Tangan Jongin meraba perut rata Kyungsoo dan semakin turun hingga ia menemukan kancing celana Kyungsoo. Jongin membuka kancing itu dan menurunkan resleting celana Kyungsoo. Ia membuka celana itu dan kembali membuangnya kesembarang arah. Bibir Jongin beralih pada leher Kyungsoo dan kembali membuat tanda disana.

"Eungghhmmhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah.

Jongin mencium, menjilat dan menyesap lehernya. Sementara tangan namja itu mengusap dan menekan klitoris Kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi celana dalam hitamnya. Mulut Jongin turun untuk menyesap payudara Kyungsoo lagi dan tangannya membuka celana dalam Kyungsoo. Jadilah kini Kyungsoo sudah naked tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jongin berhenti sebentar demi melihat tubuh dibawahnya.

"Kyung, kau sungguh indah." ujar Jongin. Tatapannya sudah penuh dengan nafsu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berada diatasnya. Ia sedikit bangkit untuk meraup bibir sexy Jongin. Ia sungguh malu jika Jongin menatapnya seperti itu. Tangan Kyungsoo membuka kancing dan resleting celana Jongin dan celana itu kini telah terlepas dari tubuh namja itu. Tak lupa Kyungsoo juga melepas celana dalam yang dipakai Jongin hingga kini mereka sama-sama telah naked.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan mereka saling menatap. Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin dan membenamkan kepala namja itu diceruk lehernya.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik ditelinga Jongin, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang vaginanya. Itu jari milik Jongin. "A-Akh!" kembali memekik ketika Jongin menambahkan jarinya.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Itu sangat sakit, ini pertama kalinya ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubangnya. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat. Kedua kakinya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Jongin.

Jongin terus mengin-outkan jarinya pada lubang Kyungsoo sampai ia mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Ahh~ Ahh~" Jongin tersenyum dan semakin semangat menyodokkan jari-jarinya pada lubang Kyungsoo.

"U-Ukh J-Jongin a-aku.. Ahh~" dan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan cintanya untuk yang pertama kali.

Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih merasakan nikmat atas orgasme pertamanya, Jongin mempersiapkan penisnya untuk menggantikan jarinya memasuki lubang Kyungsoo. Memberi ia dan Kyungsoo kenikmatan.

Jongin kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir itu lagi. Ia menggesek-gesekkan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Eungghh." Kyungsoo mendesah atas perlakuan Jongin.

Jongin melepas pagutannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apa kau masih meragukanku?" Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. "Wae?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal dan menangisi semuanya ketika pagi datang nanti." jawab Jongin.

"Apa kau... mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan menatap Jongin serius.

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia langsung meraup bibir Kyungsoo, dan...

"Eungghhh!" memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Pekikkan Kyungsoo tertahan dalam ciuman itu.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Ia bisa melihat air mata keluar dari kedua bola mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae." Jongin mencium kedua mata Kyungsoo. Ia mengeram merasakan hangat atas penisnya yang sudah masuk sempurna kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Ia juga dapat merasakan darah yang keluar dari sela tautan penisnya didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Darah perawan Kyungsoo. Jongin belum ingin bergerak. Ia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo terbiasa akan penisnya yang kini berada didalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"J-Jonghmmppt." Jongin tak membiarkan Kyungsoo bicara. Ia langsung mencium bibir itu. "Saranghae." bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo. Dan dengan itu, Jongin mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk lubang Kyungsoo. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ah.. ahh.. ahh.." membuat Kyungsoo mendesah. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Jongin mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Akh!" tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung merasakan nikmat. Penis Jongin berhasil menyentuh g-spotnya. "Akh.. akh.. akh.. m-moreee Jonginnhh..." desah Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin menggila. Ia mengin-outkan penisnya semakin cepat demi menyentuh g-spot Kyungsoo.

"Argkkhhh~" Jongin mengeram karena lubang Kyungsoo yang semakin menyempit.

"J-Jonginhh akuhhh~" Kyungsoo merasa ia semakin dekat.

"B-bersamahh, Kyunghh~" Jongin terus menggenjot tanpa henti, hingga...

"JONGIIIN!"

"KYUNGSOOO!"

Mereka orgasme bersamaan. Cairan Kyungsoo mengalir dari sela penis Jongin hingga pahanya. Sementara cairan Jongin menyembur kedalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin terengah usai orgasme mereka. Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Kyungsoo, kemudian berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo." Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Saranghae." bisiknya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Aku yakin jika sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak kita duduk bersama dibawah pohon sakura ketika di Pulau Jeju." jawab Jongin. "Hanya saja, cintaku pada Luhan masih membuatku ragu tentang perasaanku." Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Itulah alasan mengapa aku menanyakan tentang perasaanmu padaku saat itu." tambahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo. Do you love me?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Jongin. "Pabbo! Kenapa masih bertanya?." Kyungsoo menangis. "Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan segalanya padamu, jika aku tidak cinta." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae, Kim Kyungsoo."

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jongin."

"Kau siap untuk menjalani hidup ini bersamaku sampai akhir kan?" Jongin bertanya.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sekarang hanya ada kita. Kau dan Aku." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ne." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan Kyungsoo. Dan detik berikutnya mereka sama-sama terlelap. Memimpikan tentang orang ketiga yang akan mengisi hari-hari mereka dimasa depan. Seorang bayi.

**-END-**

Kyaaa~ ini adalah NC pertama saya selama saya menulis FF. Mian kalo jelek dan gak jelas. Saya sebenernya gak mau nulis NC, tapi bagian itu merupakan bagian penting dalam cerita. Jadilah saya nekat nulis NC meski kayaknya gagal banget. Ini cuma buat keperluan cerita. Bener deh! Gak niat yadong atau gimana. Saya janji gak akan bikin NC lagi karena gak bakat dan cuma bikin yang baca muntah bacanya -_-

Sequel 'A Journey Before Wedding' segera menyusul. Dan saya berencana akan publish chapter 2 dari 'Trouble maker' dalam waktu dekat. Chapter 1 untuk 'Oh! My Best Friends' menyusul setelahnya :)

Review ne~


End file.
